É Você
by Srta. Maya
Summary: Songfic do Saint Seiya. Após o fim do namoro com June, Shun viaja para o Brasil e lá conhece uma jovem romântica que o ajuda a reviver o amor perdido... Presente de Aniversário para Gabrielle R.L., do fórum FYFRE, do Resident Evil.


É você- Srta. Maya

"_Me desculpe, Shun. Mas não o amo mais. Isso tem que ter um fim..." . _Essa é a frase que June, a amazona de Camaleão disse ao seu namorado. Palavras de encerramento de uma relação quase duradoura. O jovem Amamiya ficara um bom tempo cabisbaixo, mas sendo amparado por seus amigos e seu irmão mais velho. Os dias passaram voando e então o cavaleiro de Andrômeda tenta com custo retornar a uma vida normal sem preocupações do passado. Resolveu viajar para o Brasil. E será lá, que ele encontrará um novo amor.

_É você  
Só você Que na vida vai comigo agora  
Nós dois na floresta e no salão_

São Paulo, Capital. Cidade mais movimentada do Brasil. As pessoas caminham de um lugar á outro e em suas mentes, muito deveres a serem cumpridos. Em algum horto florestal paulista, uma garota e seus amigos caminhavam por ali, curtindo uma linda tarde de sexta-feira. Não havia preocupações ou fisionomias tristes. Eles não eram os únicos por ali. Muitas pessoas, provavelmente cansadas da vida barulhenta da metrópole, refugiaram-se para o horto florestal.

Embalada na conversa, Gabrielle observa tudo ao seu redor. Enquanto vislumbrava as arvores mais lindas ali, seus olhos avistaram um jovem e triste rapaz. Pelo rosto que ele tinha, parecia meio perdido e cabisbaixo, mesmo estando acompanhado com mais quatro indivíduos. O rapaz de estatura média, cabelos e olhos verdes, estava sentado no banco da praça quando percebeu o olhar de uma moça. Ela, meio distante dele e acompanhada dos amigos e amigas, retribuiu o olhar com um gentil sorriso. Shun sentiu uma onda de felicidade invadindo sua alma. Nunca se sentiu tão alegre e lúcido em sua vida.

_Nada mais  
Deita no meu peito e me devora  
Na vida só resta seguir  
Um risco, um passo, um gesto rio afora  
_

A troca de olhares durou um bom tempo, até a hora da partida da garota. Hora de ir para casa e o sol já havia ido embora. Em seu quarto, Gabrielle pensava no jovem que olhara no horto florestal. Desejou no fundo, reencontrar com ele e desta vez, tentar uma conversa amigável. No hotel, Shun não tirava da cabeça a brasileira de olhos castanhos e cabelos negros como a noite. Sem dúvida, ela fez jus o que o cavaleiro de ouro brasileiro,Aldebaran, havia dito sobre a beleza da mulher brasileira. _"Se eu me encontrar com ela, de novo, vou perguntar seu nome"_, pensou objetivo o mais Amamiya mais novo.

_É você  
Só você  
Que invadiu o centro do espelho  
Nós dois na biblioteca e no saguão  
_

A biblioteca paulista não tem tanto movimento nos sábados. É ali o lugar onde a brasileira costuma ir e apreciar a leitura com renomados escritores como Vinicius de Moraes, Manuel Bandeira, Fernando Pessoa e muitos outros. Distraída na estande de livros românticos, novamente seus olhos encontraram os olhos cor de esmeralda do rapaz misterioso do dia anterior. Ao que parecia, ele também resolveu vir na biblioteca, mas não imaginava encontra-lá ali. Chegando perto da jovem, sem transmitir medo ou insegurança, resolve perguntar o nome.

--Qual seu nome?

--Gabrielle- sorriu a encantadora moça, pela educação e timidez que o jovem tinha, ela tentou deixá-lo mais a vontade. Com os livros em mãos, os dois se sentam perto da janela. E ali passaram quase toda tarde se conhecendo e trocando idéias.

_Ninguém mais  
Deita no meu leito e se demora  
Na vida só resta seguir  
Um risco, um passo, um gesto rio afora  
_

O tempo havia parado. Nenhum deles tinha quase a noção de que horas eram aquilo. Shun só ia passar um mês descansando no país e sua nova amiga estava de férias.

-- Eu tenho que ir.—disse o cavaleiro com certo acanhamento perante á sua amiga.

--Ei, espere!

No exato momento em que olhou para trás, um surpreendente beijo surge. Palavras não foram suficientes em serem ditas. Mesmo sendo diferentes, algo dizia que aquilo não era passageira paixão. É amor.

_Na vida só resta seguir  
Um ritmo, um pacto e o resto rio afora..._

Depois que os lábios se separaram, ficaram abraçados por um tempo e novamente encarando nos olhos.

-- Não duvido de mais nada. Sei que é você que gosto e esperei para poder amar.

--Mas e quanto as nossas vidas? Como será daqui por diante?

Isso preocupou profundamente o casal. A enorme distância entre os seus países era como a Grande Muralha, na China. Porém, com um sorriso maroto, Andrômeda responde:

--Seguiremos normal, mas nunca me esquecerei de você. Sempre estarei do seu lado.

Uma promessa, uma certeza. Sim, Shun comprovou mesmo: ela é a pessoa que gostaria de amar para toda a vida.

A vida deles voltou ao normal, mas ainda alimentam o dia do seu reencontro feliz e duradouro.

**FIM**

**Nota:** Essa fic foi meio corrida mas já tava planejada desde o começo do mês. Gabi, tentei te fazer ficar com o Shunny da melhor possível, espero que goste ^^. Ah, e a música se chama "É Você", da Marisa Monte.


End file.
